Gol y Besar
by AngelZafir0
Summary: Un partido de futbol que termina por hacer entender a Uraraka sobre sus sentimientos. Un chico explosivo que la hace flotar con solo tocarla. Una chica dulce que le hace sentir explosiones. ¿Cómo terminara todo esto?


GOL Y BESAR

 **** Este fanfic participa en la convocatoria de fics # 1 de la página Kacchako en Facebook ****

 **Es mi primer fic y lo quiero hacer de esta pareja. También es un aporte al fandon del kacchako.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **/.../ Hace referencia a un cambio de escena.**

 **,,,,,, Es para un cambio de vista en la narración.**

 **Historia también publicada por Haruhijz en wattpad.**

¿Qué hacía ella en ese partido de futbol? Ochako, no es muy fan de ese deporte. Solo se encuentra parada con un cartel en apoyo a su clase. Repleto de personas que gritan como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, entre ellos, sus compañeras.

Ochako Uraraka, es más fan de las artes marciales. Es cinta negra en Tae Kwon Do. Pero ahí te encuentras, apoyando a tus compañeros de clase que juegan contra la clase 1-B. Puedes observar cómo Yaomomo apoya a Todoroki, su novio desde hace unas semanas.

Tus ojos vagan entre observar como Deku, tu amigo desde el primer momento que ingresa al instituto, en su posición de defensa haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no dejar pasar a sus contrincantes oa Kacchan (alias Katsuki Bakugou) como atacante.

Es que no entiende como un tiempo para otro, tus sentimientos se encuentran revueltos por culpa de aquel chico explosivo. Y vaya que lo es, en cada una de las oraciones que dice no falta una grosería. Pero te sorprende al verlo ser uno de los mejores de la clase pese a su temperamento. Admites que al principio le tuviste miedo. Pero fue culpa de él por un criollo, que en ese momento estaba temblando de miedo.

Oh, ya recuerdas. Fue en ese momento, cuando se enfrentó en una lucha de artes marciales. Kacchan no te vio como alguien débil, no se dejó engañar por tu _cara de ángel_ como suele decirte. Fue en ese momento en que la imagen que tenías de él cambio.

Por estar tan metida en tus pensamientos, casi, te pierdes ese gol.

En ese instante Kirishima le da el pase a Bakugou, él lo reciben sin pecado antes de ver las gradas donde te encuentra. Sus ojos se encuentran, causando una escalofriante y Katsuki, una sonrisa arrogante. Fue como decirse cientos de cosas solo con esa mirada, unos ojos rojos con un matiz arrogante y unos chocolates con una dulzura como tu propio nombre.

Realiza una finta, así que engañando a Tetsutetsu y el poder anotar eso que defiende la victoria de la clase 1-A. Todo en los últimos minutos que terminan el segundo tiempo.

-Oe, cara de ángel. Ese puto gol es para ti. - Dados Katsuki con su típica sonrisa, arrogante. No sabes si eres la única que ha escuchado aquello salir de los labios de Bakugou. ¡Aquel chico agresivo y acaba de dedicar un gol!

Y el partido ha terminado, quedando la clase 1-A victoriosa, Ves a tus compañeros abrazar a Kacchan, aunque el amenaza de muerte si no lo sueltan. Observaciones como Iida, el presidente de la clase junto con Yaomomo, subir a sus hombros en medio de protestas acompañadas de palabras altisonantes. Claro que celebran, ya que con ese fin de fotografía han pasado a la final.

/.../

Al regresar al salón por tus cosas, entre ellas se observa una nota con una simple frase.

 _Más de lo que vale la cara de ángel, por tu vida jodida, estar en la maldita entrada al finalizar las putas clases._

Uno no tiene que ser un genio para saber de quién se trata. Katsuki Bakugou, te está esperando en esos momentos en la entrada del instituto.

Corre. No piensas en Deku, en aquel chico pecoso. Corre más rápido. Kacchan **está** esperando , es en lo único que puede pensar. Corre. Solo ruegas a que no se haya ido. Corre. No escuchas a Iida y Deku, preguntarte hacia dónde vas.

/.../

Son casi diez minutos esperando a la tonta de Ochako. No eres una persona paciente Estás por irte _**Joder.**_

No pasan ni tres segundos cuando llegue la ves. Ver como sus mejillas son sonrojadas por el trayecto recorrido. El camino de su cabello corto con el viento. Algo en ti se remueve. _**¡Malditas hormonas!**_

Te fastidian esos sentimientos, hacen que te sientas débil. Así que estás dispuesto a mandar a la mierda todo aquello. Pero en ese instante dudas si realmente quieres eso. Verla correr hacia él, sientes como algo asqueroso removerse en su estómago.

Una vez ves que Ochako te mira, con sus manos en las rodillas y trata de su respiración regular. Con tus manzanas de manzanas en la cara con un centímetro de la tuya. Eres capaz de ver un lindo sonrojo producto de esfuerzo que ha realizado o puede que no hay mar por eso, y no lo piensa más. La besas. Con rudeza. Con agresividad. Tan tú.

...

Ni bien terminas de recuperar el aire perdido por haber corrido tanto en poco tiempo, como su cara es aprisionado por unas manos en un tosco cuando los sientes algo cálido contra los labios. **¡Kacchan te estaba besando!** Apenas te da tiempo para corresponder quien beso, cuando se separan.

-¡Maldita, cara de ángel, quien mierda te crees para hacerme esperar! ¿Acaso quieres morir !? - Y te vuelve a besar. Te sientes morir. Te sientes flotar. Sientes como algo explotar dentro de ti, como fuegos artificiales.

-Kacchan, ¿qué significa esto? - Logras articulares solo se vuelven a separar. Y es que no entiendes lo que pasa, sólo llegas y te besa como si fuera lo más normal entre ambos.

-¡Pues que más idiota! Que a partir de este momento jodido eres mía. -

-¿Tuya? - No dudas en preguntar con el ceño fruncido, con los mofletes inflados. Y más sonrojada de lo normal.

Sis mia A partir de ese jodido beso, al cual ni te negaste, fuiste mía. - El sonido solo se ha visto cuando tiene un sonido como el color de sus ojos. Que en más de una ocasión ha quedado atrapada en ellos. Lo ves sonreír tan arrogante. _**Estúpido Kacchan.**_

Jajaja Mejor dicho desde que anoté ese estúpido gol, así que más vale que dejes de pensar en el nerd de Deku, sino quieres morir. - Sus ojos rojos brillan de malicia.

Admites para los adentros que eso no es necesario. Pues ahora tus sentimientos te han quedado claros. No hay más DEKU en tus pensamientos que no sean de amigos.

...

Y la vuelves un besar, ya no toscamente. _**Maldición**_ **.** Se supone que las advertencias que dejara de joder con su estúpida sonrisa. Pero no, la estás besando Ha terminado de hacer la mierda que no quiere. _**Malditos labios,**_ _**¿por qué los carajos tienen que ser tan suaves?**_

/.../

Al final, la terminación está en la estación de la maldita. Sin antes exigirle sus cosas para llevarlas. Van tomados de las manos, con el rostro viendo un otro lado tratando de ocultar el puto sonrojo que se ha formado. Mientras amenazas a Uraraka, que si dice algo la matarás. Pero no puedes evitar sentirte feliz, al igual que su sonrisa (aquella que le dedica a Deku, y la cual te cabreaba) ahora solo es para ti. Y sus ojos brillan más de lo normal.

Sientes que algo se _explota_ dentro de ti, al ver esa maldita sonrisa. Mientras ella, tu **cara de ángel** , siente que flota con cada paso que da junto a ti.

/.../

La final de la competencia deportiva entre los primeros años de la UA, esta por comenzar. Esta vez, ya tienes a quien apoyar, al explosivo de tu novio.  
No puedes evitar que una risa nerviosa llegue a la atención. Ha sido una tarjeta amarilla por su vocabulario.

A lo lejos Aizawa-sensei piensa en un castigo para Bakugou. Y no hay nada mejor que dejar que lave los vestidores durante una semana.


End file.
